


One Knife

by deviance



Series: Split-Second Soulmates [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nurse AU, mild and probably incorrect medical term usage, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's world begins at 1:43 a.m. on a random Saturday. It ends at 1:48 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Good god, I love you all so much!!! Ahh, I'm just so happy you like these. I can't stop smiling every time I get one of your reviews. Thank you all so much, seriously.

Kagami jumped to his feet as the ambulance pulled in front of the ER, white and black lights flashing brightly. He and the other nurses rushed to the door, helping the paramedics move the patient into the building. 

“We’ve got two injured, one critical,” the paramedic was saying as Kagami rushed to the opposite side of the gurney, directing him to a vacant room. “They were in a bar fight. This guy broke the other’s nose so he pulled a knife on him.” 

“Damn,” Kagami hissed, looking down to see the dark gray blood seeping through the white bandages on his abdomen. He grabbed some scissors to cut off the soiled bandages, wanting to get a look at what they were dealing with. His chest tightened at the sight. 

The wound was long, starting just under his ribs on his left side and down almost three inches. The blood didn’t seem to be slowing any. Kagami yelled for a transfusion, hearing a couple nurses working to do just that while he tried to determine just what had been hit. 

“Shit,” he muttered, as the blood refused to slow. 

“Status?” another nurse called out. 

“Ruptured intestines mostly, but he must have hit the kidney; he’s bleeding out,” Kagami explained. “We need to get him into the OR. Now.” 

“I’ll call for Dr. Kureha. Get him prepped and moved,” another RN called out before rushing out the door. 

Everything after that was a gray blur. Kagami methodically went through the process of sterilization, rushing into the OR just as the doctor was beginning the procedure. 

He was on standby at the moment, but he--along with everyone else in the room--stiffened when he heard a groan coming from the table. 

“Shit, he’s waking up! Where’s the anesthesiologist?” 

“I’ll page him.” 

Kagami stepped to the head of the man, gloved hands moving to hold the guy’s shoulders down. “Shh, don’t move. You’re at the hospital,” he explained quietly, trying to keeping the wakening man from moving too much before the anesthesiologist got arrived. 

“Wha’ppened?” the man slurred incoherently, trying to open his eyes. 

“You got stabbed at the bar. Your kidney was hit and you’re in danger of bleeding out. We’re operating right now but you have to stay still.” 

“T’hurts,” the man groaned as the pain hit him. 

“I’m sorry,” Kagami sympathized. “We’ve got someone coming to give you some pain meds. They’ll knock you out.” 

“S’cold,” the guy responded. Kagami paled, moving to slap the guy’s cheek a few times as the doctor demanded another transfusion. He was bleeding out too fast. 

“He’s going into shock!” the doctor yelled as the nurses scrambled for another pint of AB negative. 

“Hey, hey,” Kagami demanded, hitting his face lightly, staring down at him upside. “You need to stay awake for a few minutes. Just a few minutes, come on.” 

The man groaned, the deep sound gradually trailing off until it ended with a pitiful whine of pain. Kagami frowned when he saw a wet trail sliding from the man’s blue eyes. 

Kagami startled, staring down into slitted blues that had finally managed to open. They were clouded with pain, but Kagami could also see wonder and peace. 

“Foun’ you,” the man murmured, lips twitching like he was trying to smile. 

Kagami couldn’t look away from the blue eyes that were already starting to close again. He was shaking, unable to focus on anything else around him. 

“No, no, no, no, _no_ ,” he repeated, hitting the other’s face a few more times. “Don’t go. Come on, stay awake. Come on,” he pled. “Keep talking to me.” He glanced up to see a nurse had returned with four more pints of blood and they were moving to hook him up. 

He’d stopped shaking and his skin was cool under Kagami’s fingers. His own red eyes were welling up, his hands trembling. 

“Please,” Kagami whispered, gently wiping away the trail of tears from the other’s eyes and brushing a hand through his blue locks. “Please.” 

Kagami didn’t have to listen to the steady beep of the heart monitor. He didn’t have to hear the doctor’s shouted demands for the defibrillator. He saw the blue of the man’s hair shutter back to dark gray before everything was too blurry for him to focus. 

“I’m calling it,” the doctor spoke out in the sudden quiet of the operating room. She looked up at the clock on the wall. “1:48 a.m.” 

Kagami shivered, a sob breaking past his lips. 

1:48 a.m. The moment his world shattered.


End file.
